Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for providing a push notification associated with content.
Description of Related Art
A rapid increase in the number of users of ultra high speed communication networks has enabled the development of new services and diversification of service items through a communication network.
A demand from mobile device users is on the increase in association with a function of a mobile device, an access scheme to data from the mobile device, and the like.
Dynamic content delivery enables information or data to be automatically pushed to a user rather than data being directly retrieved and consumed by the user. Examples of data may include a new webtoon, stock price, latest weather information, latest traffic information, a dynamic wallpaper, an advertisement, an application, and/or other desirable information for the user.
For example, technology for providing a push notification service with respect to information designated by a user is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0109565 published on Sep. 16, 2014.